


Pack Mentality

by Mademoiselle_Milly



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animals, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Humor, Other, dire wolf, direwolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoiselle_Milly/pseuds/Mademoiselle_Milly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a successful mission the four musketeers are making their way home, this time nobody is injured and despite the cold all of them are in good spirits. Along the way Aramis finds a friend who he simply can't bring himself to leave behind. The orphaned wolf pup slowly becomes a part of their gang and this is the story of their adventures together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chilly Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I hope you enjoy!  
> I had the idea after reading a load of werewolf AU and loved the idea of a direwolf joining the pack and helping out with the missions. After all, doesn't every hero need a canine at their side?  
> Please feel free to review and comment, I would love to hear your feedback!

D'Artagnan shivered and pulled himself closer to the large mass in front of him, feeling the loss of the warmth which had been provided by the body behind him. Which was now absent. However he couldn't settle back to sleep and so reluctantly he sat himself up, blinking as he adjusted to the light. The sun was just beginning to filter through the foliage and even Athos was still deep in slumber which told him it was early. After rubbing his eyes, he turned his head to see Aramis seated upon a log...playing with a puppy? What on earth was a puppy doing out here in the forest? Of course there were stray dogs but this was far too young to be on it's own. Although as young as it looked, it didn't seem at all timid, even confident as it jumped and snapped at the stick Aramis was waving around in front of the little fella.

Smiling, d'Artagnan pushed the blankets off, picked himself up and moved over to the log where Aramis was seated, the pup not even seeming to take notice as it continued to leap around. "Does Athos know you found a dog?" D'Artagnan queried, sitting himself next to the sharpshooter, smile still on his face as he watched the pup play.

Aramis looked up to d'Artagnan briefly a similar smile on his face, brows twitching before he corrected him. "This is no dog, d'Art." He started, glancing back down to the playing pup as d'Artagnan furrowed his brow in confusion, it sure looked like a dog to him but then, Aramis was always full of riddles." It's a wolf pup. And no...Athos hasn't woken yet to see." He looked back up to his friend then to examine the surprised look on his face. With his eyebrows raised, d'Art asked his next question.

"And how old do you think he is?"

"Well," Aramis started, reaching down to scoop the wriggly pup in his arms, who playfully started to bite at his hands, tail wagging wildly as he played. "Not old enough to be without a mother, I'd say maybe 5 or 6 weeks? More than a month." Aramis grinned further as he ruffled the pup's fur with the hand that wasn't being attacked. "And "he" is actually a she." 

"You know Athos isn't going to let you keep her?" 

"Athos isn't going to let him keep what?" Both musketeers turned their heads to stare at a sleepy looking Athos. Aramis and d'Art looked at each other and then down to the squirming pup who had started to growl playfully. "What's that?" Athos asked, even though he was pretty sure he [i]knew[/i] what the bundle was that Aramis held in his arms. 

"She's cute isn't she?" Aramis asked innocently, smiling as he cradled the tiny pup. 

"Dog...or wolf?"

"...Wolf." Aramis admitted. 

"Right we need to pack up camp, we're only half a day from Paris. Put the animal down and let's get going." Athos told him with authority and stood to start packing. 

"But Athos-" 

"Say goodbye, Aramis." Athos said sternly, moving around a still slumbering Porthos as he gathered up this things.

"She won't survive the winter alone." 

"You don't know it's alone, It's mother could come looking for it at any moment and we'll be ripped to pieces!" 

"But she's so skinny, I doub-" 

"ARAMIS!" Athos barked loud enough to wake Porthos and with enough force to make the two men seated upon the log startle. "It is a wild animal and you are not a child. If it dies it dies, 'tis the way of nature. Now put the damn thing down for God's sake and help pack. D'Artagnan, ready the horses." 

D'Artagnan nodded and scuttled off, happy to get away from the tense atmosphere surrounding the camp. And like a scolded child, Aramis hugged the pup closely for a moment before placing it on the ground and silently walking away from it, begrudgingly packing his things without looking in Athos' direction. With a confused look on his face, Porthos stood, shrugged his shoulders when neither of his fellow musketeers looked his way or sought to explain the situation to him before he too started helping to pack away.

_________________________________

Within twenty minutes they were packed, all four of them mounted and heading in the direction of Paris...with a small pup trailing behind. She had stayed around the camp despite not really gaining any attention from either of the men, Aramis had only brushed her off of him once when she'd pounced on his boot laces and had easily been distracted by her own tail. When they had started off on their horses the pup had simply padded behind them, her little legs working quickly to keep up and whenever they got too far ahead she would whine and run to catch up with them. And every whine pulled at Aramis' heart strings.

"It doesn't look like she's going to leave us alone." D'Artagnan stated quietly, the group had been silent and tense since their departure, a stark contrast to their happy mood the day before. 

"Still think her mother is coming for her Athos?" Aramis asked bitterly, glancing back at the wolf pup trotting along behind them. It wouldn't be able to keep up for much longer he was sure. Athos simply grunted at the statement and pressed his heels into the sides of his horse, urging him to walk further ahead. 

It was Porthos who finally huffed and reined his horse to a halt, scowling as he looked to Aramis. "Just go an' get the bloody thing. What harm can it do?" 

"Are you seriously questioning what harm a wolf could do?" Athos had overheard and stopped his horse, turning on the three of them, eyes narrowed. "It could grow up and kill us all that's what harm it could do." He growled. 

"Not if we train her right!" D'Art protested, Aramis staying quiet as the other two fought in the pup's defence. How could Athos be so cold to leave a small creature alone in the woods to die? 

Athos sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "Do what you like, I'm having no part of it. And it's you who can explain to Treville." With that he huffed and turned his horse, carrying on towards Paris. 

Beaming, Aramis glanced at the two other mounted men before almost leaping from his mount and walking to the wolf pup who had just about caught up. The pup whined as Aramis picked her up, wiggling and licking Aramis' neck as he pulled her to his chest. "Do you want to come with us, pup? Don't mind Athos, you'll get used to him." The pup only whined more in response, tail wagging furiously as Aramis fussed her for a moment before turning and walking back to his horse. Tucking the pup into his leather jacket he swung up onto his mount and smiled at D'Artagnan and Porthos and then back down at the new member of the pack. 

"Thought of what you're going to say to Treville yet?" Porthos enquired, knowing the captain wasn't going to take it all too well but hopefully he would be easier to break than Athos. 

Aramis simply shrugged. "What's there to say? One look at this cute little face with have his heart melting." D'Art couldn't help but laugh along with Porthos and shake his head, though he too was glad they hadn't left the pup out in the cold. With Aramis back smiling and the pup settled in the warmth of his jacket they continued their journey back to Paris, trailing behind a grumpy Athos. But Aramis knew he would warm to the idea, especially when he realised the pup might prove a useful addition to their team.


	2. Settling In

It was no surprise that once they had arrived back at the garrison, Athos was the first to shoot off up the steps to the captains office, the others looked on before tending to their horses, Aramis making sure to keep the pup tucked carefully inside his jacket. He didn't want any other musketeer seeing her just yet. She seemed confident enough but he didn't want anybody scaring her just yet. They took their time waiting for the stable lad to come and take their horses from them before meandering slowly up to Treville's office. Athos wouldn't have mentioned anything to the man, after all, he had already declared that he would be staying out of it. It was Aramis who was going to bare the brunt of their Captain's anger. Reluctantly they pushed their way into the office, Aramis coming in last just as Athos was finishing up his report.

Treville glanced at them as they entered, looking back to Athos before doing a double take and holding his hand up for Athos to stop. "Aramis, what is _that_?" Trevilled questioned, gesturing to the wiggling that was going on beneath the sharpshooters leathers. All heads turned to look at Aramis, wondering just how he was going to explain this one. 

"Well, you see sir, it's a... _she's_ a-" At that moment the pup popped her head out of Aramis' jacket, yipping excitedly as she tried to lick at Aramis' bearded chin. 

"A wolf." Treville finished for him, eyeing the creature with suspicion. Aramis simply nodded and reached a hand up to scratch the pup's head. "Well, take it out of your jacket then, let's see it." Aramis pursed his lips, wanting to state again to his captain that "it" was in fact a "she" but he held his tongue for now, not wanting to push his luck. He was already over-stepping the boundary and he knew it. He unzipped his jacket and pulled the pup free, passing her over to Treville as he outstretched his hands to take it. He held the pup away from him, hands tucked under it's armpits as he observed the wolf pup, her tail swinging wildly as he legs dangled freely. "'Bout three weeks old I reckon." Treville stated before passing her back to Aramis. 

"Don't you think she's a little large for three weeks?" Aramis started, opening his mouth to carry on before Treville interrupted. 

"She would be very large if she were a normal wolf. But she's not." The musketeers looked perplexed, Athos included, d'Artagnan exchanging looks with Porthos before turning their attention back to the captain. "You've managed to find yourselves a dire wolf, I don't know how, they're very rare and it's even rarer to find them this close to Paris. Very intelligent animals, very loyal. And she'll be taller than you, Aramis, on her hind legs once she's fully grown and likely weigh as much as Porthos. If not more." 

The four of them looked astonished, all turning to look at the pup wriggling in Aramis's arms, wondering how on earth such a little thing could grow so large. And then d'Artagnan piped up. "Captain, how do you know all of this?" If they were so rare - and they must be because the four men had never even heard of such animals - how did their captain know so much about them? 

Sitting back at his desk, Treville explained himself. "My grandfather had one, lovely animal. But very dangerous, do not get me wrong, they are very powerful creatures. An intruder came into our home in the night and that particular animal ripped the man's throat out in one bite. You must train her well, gain her trust and do not let her get away with anything as a pup unless you're willing to let her do it when she weighs more than you do and has sharper teeth." 

For a moment they all looked stunned, before Aramis relaxed and smiled, hugging the pup closer. "So she can stay?"

"Yes. But Aramis?" 

He said in his most serious tone. "If it harms anyone in my garrison, it will be shot on sight. Do I make myself clear?" Aramis nodded, solemnly, his smile having faded and the pup seemed to stop writhing in his arms once she sensed how her master's petting slowed. "Good. Now you're all dismissed. Get Serge to heat some milk for the little one." They all nodded and exited the office, Aramis murmuring a thank you before he left. 

"Hear that pup? You get to stay with us!" Porthos beamed, reaching out his hands to pluck the little mite from Aramis' grasp much to his dismay but he couldn't help but smile when the small pup barked excitedly in Porthos' hold. Even Athos had stayed with them to watch the celebrations, he could already feel himself warming to the wolf pup would not be easily swayed with her big brown eyes like the other three. Suddenly tiredness seemed to overcome her and the pup yawned, still eager to play but even Athos could tell that her eyes were growing heavy. It had been a long day for the little one after all. 

"Okay." Aramis said as he took the pup back from Porthos, cradling her in his arms. "Let's get the milk and then head to our rooms. I think I'm about as tired as she is." The other nodded in agreement and headed down to the kitchen, Athos trailing behind them. 

\-----------------------------------

Half an hour later the pup was curled up against Aramis' chest, her body rising an falling at a steady pace. After she had finished the warm milk she had drifted right off to sleep, completely exhausted from the day's activity. Aramis sat on his bed, legs stretched out, leaning against the wall behind him. D'Artagnan sat on the end of the bed, he too leaning up against the wall, whilst Porthos had made himself comfortable in a chair seated next to Aramis at the head of the bed. Athos too had found a chair but had tucked himself away at the other end of the room, drinking the bottle of wine Aramis had given him as a peace offering. It seemed to be working so far, he hadn't talked to them but he hadn't left yet either. 

"She needs a name." D'Artagnan spoke up, nodding towards the sleeping wolf. 

"Aye, she does that. Can't just keep calling her "pup", her and d'Artagnan will get confused." Porthos laughed at his own joke as Aramis joined in, d'Artagnan meanwhile shot them a glare from where he sat but made no move to do anything further. 

"She does need a name though, but what would suit her?" Aramis mused as he looked down at the pup. She was beautiful, he had to admit, her underbelly and legs a soft cream colour while her back and head were mainly a light tawny which faded into the cream. "Buttercup?" 

"You heard Treville, she's a savage animal and you want to call her Buttercup?" Porthos laughed at d'Artagnan's words, they were true though. None of them wanted to be shouting _that_ across the garrison. 

"Fine, have you got anything better?" Aramis shot back at him. 

D'Artagnan paused to think for a moment, raising his hands to his chin as if he were deep in thought. "What about Fang?" This time it was Aramis and Porthos' turn to laugh at the boy, causing d'Art to roll his eyes at them. 

"I know you're a child d'Art but please, suggestions better than what a five year old would make." Aramis scoffed at him, his hand going back to stroke the soft fur around the nape of the pup's neck. 

"What about Guinevere?" Porthos suggested and d'Artagnan raised his eyebrows in approval, about to concede that was a good name before Aramis shook his head. 

"There are about five dogs in the next street alone called that, Porthos. It's too common and as we all know, this little pup is anything _but_ common." 

On that they agreed but they still couldn't settle on a name, the three of them each disagreeing with the other's pick. Athos groaned as they batted names back and forth, how long could this go on for? It had been about an hour already and he had almost finished the bottle of wine he'd been nursing in his hand. "What about Nyah?" He said finally, the chatter behind him stopping abruptly as they hadn't expected a suggestion to come from the older man at all. They all stayed quiet for a moment, contemplating the name and what it meant for Athos to have put it out there in the first place. 

"I like it." It was Aramis who spoke first before the others murmured their agreements. It was pretty but still wouldn't hurt the musketeers masculinity if they happened to shout it across the courtyard. It suited perfectly.

"Fantastic." Athos drawled sarcastically, standing up and grabbing the bottle as he did so. "And with that sorted, I am going to bed." With that he exited, glancing once more over at Aramis before he did, which only caused Aramis to smile a little.

"Do you think he'll come around 'Mis?" D'Artagnan questioned curiously, looking down at the sleeping pup. 

Aramis smirked, following his friends gaze onto the newly-named-Nyah. "You know...I think he already has."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this and that you liked my characterisation of the four and Treville!   
> Feedback is very much welcome and I hope you're enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it. I think I've got at least the next 3 chapters planned and we will be doing a little bit of a time jump so we can see the newly named Nyah in action!


	3. The Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn some readers this chapter gets a little gory so if you don't want to read it then please skip this one!   
> But I hope you enjoy Nyah's protective side.

The four men all occupied different areas of the tavern, Porthos sat at the cards table, Aramis was busying himself with womanly affections at the bar, with d'Artagnan lingering close by and Athos was finishing off the last bottle of wine he was going to drink tonight. He wasn't sober but neither was he drunk, he was somewhere in between and completely exhausted. They had returned from a mission just that evening and had gone out to celebrate their return in their usual style. He knew his friends would be here a lot longer than he and so he stood from his seat at the table and made his way over to d'Artagnan to announce his departure, completely aware of the beast trailing at his heels.

Nyah had grown massively in the last six months, she was now just taller than the blacksmith's wolf hound and Treville had warned them that she still had a lot more growing to do. Her shoulders nearly reached Athos' hips and the captain had predicted that they would stop around Aramis' waist, she would no longer be able to fit under tables by then, she even struggled to do so now. The wolf had accompanied them on several missions by now, having grown used to the horses and the action and having grown out of her mischievous ways. Or at least some of them. She would even now obey most commands the four ordered from her, those along with Treville, any other musketeer in the garrison had no chance of getting what they wanted from her unless it got her something in return. But it was Aramis she had bonded with most, that much was obvious and even predictable. She slept on his bed with him when he was there (despite his complaints that she took up all the room) and when he spent the night with a mademoiselle she would wait outside the lucky woman's lodgings until the morning. Nyah had picked up the habit of howling whenever she spotted a man approach the house, much to Aramis' delight. Escaping was far easier now. 

The wolf had picked up another habit as well and that was accompanying the four home from the tavern after a night of drinking. They would often leave at separate times, it was either normally d'Artagnan or Athos first, or both at the same time depending on how much Athos had had to drink. She'd long learned that Athos did not appreciate her escort home after he had shooed her away countless times, insistent that he was a grown man and could make it back to his lodgings alone. And so from now on the wolf would wait a minute after he left before tracking him with her powerful sense of smell and sticking to the shadows once she had caught up with him. He was yet to suspect that she remained in her role as nightwatchman. The other three enjoyed her company on the journey home, Porthos was usually the last to leave, she would accompany him home and then return to trace wherever Aramis had gotten to and then wait patiently for him to finish. 

It was tonight they would all be glad she had taken up such a hobby. 

The animal watched as Athos departed, waiting until the door shut behind him to look back at d'Artagnan who had bent down to scratch her behind the ears. "Why do you follow him, hrmm?" The gascon mused as the pup's eyes squinted in contentment. "You know he'd rather you didn't. But then what he doesn't know won't hurt him right?" With that he stood back up, gesturing with his head to the door. Slowly, as if knowing she had been allowed to complete her task, Nyah stood, wagged her tail and then turned to pad towards the door, nudging it open with her nose and squeezing through the gap and out into the street. Nose to the ground it wasn't long before she had picked up Athos' scent and was tracking him, sticking to the shadows. 

Athos walked quickly through the streets, sticking mainly to the well lit streets but sometimes ducking down alleyways in order to take a short cut. The tavern wasn't exactly a far distance to his room but the quicker he got into bed the better. It was down one of these particular alleyways that he began to feel trouble brewing, something inside of him was telling him there was something amiss. He was correct to have acknowledged the feeling in his gut as he found himself face to face with three Red Guards who were looking for a fight. Athos did not need prompting to draw his rapier and within seconds there was the sound of metal against metal as he sparred with the three of them. He quickly discharged one, the hilt of his sword coming into contact with the man's helmet which knocked him out in almost an instant, leaving him to concentrate on just two. Easy enough when Athos was sober but he'd had more than two bottles of wine and the Red Guards liked to play dirty. He swiped at one man, his sword slicing open the man's chest, causing him to drop to his knees, Athos turning to continue to spar with the remaining guard. The fallen guard, however was not going to go out honourably and so before he fell onto his front, he swiped at Athos' legs and took them out from underneath him.

Athos fell backwards, his head smacking the wall behind him as he went down, eyes fluttering open after a moment when he felt the tip of a blade pressing against his chest. "I'm going to enjoy this, _musketeer_." Perhaps it was Athos' dazed mind which caused the momentary lapse but he saw the confusion in the guards face too, it took them both a second to figure out where the snarling sound was coming from. The two men turned their heads at the same time and while Athos' heart dipped with relief at the sight, the guard had turned a ghostly shade of pale. No more than three feet away was Nyah, lips pulled back, baring her teeth as she took slow steps forward, grisly sounds rumbling from her throat as she approached. Just as the guard went to turn the blade on her, she pounced and in one single leap she was upon him. The man hollered as he thudded to the ground and her teeth sunk into his sword-wielding wrist, it took him a moment before he started attempting to beat off the animal with his free hand. But that would not deter her. First there was a loud crunch of bone, breaking between the strong jaws of the dire wolf, the man screamed more, wolf still snarling as she released her grip on his arm in favour of his torso. She shook him in her grasp, teeth digging into his side before she let go and he was flung into the opposite wall, head cracking as it met stone. 

Nyah was barely even breathing hard when she turned her head to look at Athos who in turn was looking at her in astonishment, the attack had hardly been an effort at all for the wolf. The wolf pup. He had to remind himself that she was only six months old. With the action over, he felt the throbbing in his head return and he allowed himself to slip into the blackness, head lolling to the side as he slipped from conciousness. Nyah whined at the sight, moving to his side as she licked and nuzzled his cheek, blood from her stained muzzle smearing onto his face before she pulled away after not gaining a response from the man. She whined once more, turning back to look in the direction of the tavern before ultimately deciding to head back and fetch the others. Tail tucked between her legs she bolted as quickly as she could through the streets, barking as soon as the tavern was in sight. 

It was Aramis who heard her before he saw her, the familiar yip of the wolf getting closer before she burst into the room, heading straight for him. D'Artagnan had seen it too and both of them only needed to take one look at her bloodstained chest to know they needed to leave, quickly. Aramis dashed out, following Nyah who was moving quickly but not too quick that she would lose the medic. d'Artagnan followed in the distance, after having dragging Porthos away from his card game, the larger man having stopped complaining when he noted the serious look on the younger musketeer's face. 

Aramis skidded around the corner that Nyah had darted down and found her sat opposite Athos, whining loudly as she looked from Aramis and back to Athos. The guard Athos had knocked out had clearly came to and scattered, taking his other friend with him but the unfortunate man who had been on the receiving end of Nyah's rage still laid motionless by the wall on the other side of the alleyway. He wasted no time in getting to Athos, ignoring the other body completely until he knew Athos was okay, he crouched down and put his hands on his fellow musketeers face, deciding the blood on his cheek did not belong to him, he moved to examine the back of the man's head. "How is he?" Porthos' voice broke though Aramis' examination. "He'll be fine." The medic stated as Athos began to murmur something incoherent. "He's got a small cut on the back of his head but nothing else that I can see, we just need to get him to his bed and keep an eye on him. Porthos could you?" Aramis stood as Porthos nodded and stepped forward, bending down and sweeping Athos into his arms. The man mumbled again but his eyes remained closed for now. Scowling, Aramis then turned to look at the other body. "I suppose we should check?" He glanced at d'Artagnan before they both stepped closer, turning the man over so that they could test to see whether he was still alive or not, but as they did they both realised that if he was still alive, it would be a miracle. The man was missing a large chunk from his side, flesh and armour included, his wrist was completely shredded and blood poured down his forehead. It was clear he would have bled out within seconds of Nyah leaving, if he hadn't died straight away on impact with the wall. The attack was brutal but then the two men could only imagine how she had reacted when protecting a part of her pack, at least they knew she had their backs.

\--------------------------------------------

They'd only been in Athos' room for ten minutes before he came around fully, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light and the pounding inside his head. He groaned and put an arm across his face, shielding them from the candlelit room. "Finally." Aramis murmured, moving to Athos' side, peering down at him inquisitively. "How are you feeling?" 

"Hungover....badly." Athos groaned which caused the three uninjured musketeers to chuckle, despite the intensity of the situation. Which d'Artagnan decided to highlight. 

"Probably a damn site better than that Red Guard." The comment caused the air to still as Athos pulled his arm away from his face, blinking down to the mass curled up on the end of his bed, brown eyes staring right back at him. 

"She...she saved my life." Athos murmured, eyes still trained on the wolf who whined and wagged her tail gently, not yet willing to crawl up the bed for a pat. In fact, Athos had not yet out-rightly fussed her, he'd thrown some meat her way and picked her up as a pup but shown affection? He'd been busy trying to stay out of it, trying not to get attached like the others but he could hardly do that now. 

"No doubt, you shoulda seen the mess she made of that guard." Porthos observed, his eyes also roaming over to the dire wolf, finding he had a whole new found respect for her. 

"I _saw_. She tossed him around like a rag doll." Athos stated as he recalled the image of the wolf swinging the guy around with ease. "Are you sure she's safe, Aramis?"

At this question, Aramis frowned, causing him to also look toward the wolf before back at Athos. "Does she look dangerous to you?" He questioned with a slightly sharp tone, moving to perch next to Nyah, his hand ruffling her fur as she turned onto her back and offered him her belly for a scratch. "I mean look! She was simply protecting you, you're part of her pack, Athos." "But I don't understand, we don't have a connection like...well like you three do." His eyes darted between the three of them, each of them understood where he was coming from but then, he had brought it upon his self. He'd been the one who hadn't wanted to get involved. 

"She still things your part of her pack...but it wouldn't hurt to try bonding with her a little." Aramis told him, glancing back down to Nyah. "We'll stay here for the night though, that was quite a knock to the head." The other two hummed in agreement and pulled out chairs to settle themselves into, despite Athos' protests that he was fine. They shushed him and made themselves comfortable, Aramis snuggling in next to Athos, forcing him to move over even when he grunted his disapproval of the situation. Once they were settled, Nyah made her way up the bed, squeezing herself in between Aramis and Athos, laying down atop the sheets and resting her large head on top of Athos' chest, the dried blood still clinging to the once cream fur. Nyah sighed heavily and closed her eyes, falling into an easy slumber in the company of her pack but not before Athos rested a hand upon her head.


End file.
